An Innocent Question
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Sora asks Leon a very...interesting question.  Leon, having no idea how to answer, goes to Cloud to help explain.  Cleon, Soriku, mentions of yaoi, a very confused Sora.


Leon blushed as he stared blankly at the smaller brunette. Aerith and Yuffie covered their mouths in as they tried, and overall failed, to withhold their giggles. Cid was on the floor in hysterics, clenching his sides. Vincent's eyes were wide with shock. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, honey, who taught you that word?" She asked calmly. Sora looked at his friends' faces and dawned his own look of confusion. What was the big deal? He just wanted to know what being gay meant.

"Kairi mentioned it." The youngest turned back to Leon. "So what does it mean? Is it bad?" Leon flushes deeper and shakes his head.

"It isn't bad exactly…But out of everyone in the castle that you could ask, why me?" Sora shrugged.

"Well I couldn't ask Kairi! She would laugh if I didn't know what it meant. And you're the closest thing I have to a legal guardian or an older brother, so you were the first person I thought of asking." Cid roared with laughter again.

"Trust me smallfry, Leonhart is an expert in this subject."

"Shut your trap, old man." The older brunette growled as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's…It means…It kind of…I mean, it's really…" He let out a heavy sigh and silently mouthed "help" to the other five. Vincent cleared his throat. There was a noticeable pinkish tint to his face.

"Not my forte." The gunman said quietly before disappearing in a flurry of red fabric. A drop of sweat rolled down Leon's face as he turned to the three girls. All three were snickering softly.

"Um…I have to…go start dinner." Aerith said with a nod.

"And I'm expecting Reno to bring me a materia shipment." Yuffie answered, small smirk on her lips.

"I have to go bartend." Tifa responded with a sympathetic smile.

"But-"

"Bye!" All girls said in unison before quickly filing out of the room. Leon sighed.

"No help at all…" He turned back to an expectant looking Sora. "…What exactly did Kairi say to you?"

"She said that she wouldn't be surprised if Riku and I turned out to be gay for each other." Cid went into another laughing fit, which was promptly ended with a strong punch to the top of his head. He winced, but still chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me either." Cid said in between his gasps for breath. Leon now bore an uncanny resemblance to a tomato. "Maybe you aughta just show the twerp and get im' outta yer hair."

"Show him how?" Cid now had a faint blush. He puckered his lips and gestured to Sora, who was still standing in front of Leon. Leon turned a color of red that had no right to be on a human's face. "I think not." Cid shrugged.

"You got a better idea so show the kid without dyin' of embarrassment?"

"Well, no…but still, he's what? Fourteen? Isn't that illegal for a twenty-six year old?" Cid shook his head.

"Nope. Not ta my knowledge at least. So just do it and get it over with." Sora looked at Cid.

"So just do what?" Leon gulped nervously.

"Nothing, Sora." He put a hand on Sora's back and led him towards the training ground. "Since Cid seems to be hell-bent on turning me into a cherry, let's see if uncle Cloud can explain it any better."

"Kay!" Sora said eagerly. Cid wolf whistled and went into hysterics again. Leon flipped him off as he walked away.

.o.O.o.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled as they entered the courtyard. Just as usual, Cloud was there practicing the martial arts that Yuffie had taught him. Today he was practicing the art of meditation, and was sitting Indian style under a tree, eyes closed. They walked up to him. Cloud winced. He knew his calm mood would get ruined.

"Need something, you two?" The blonde said without opening his eyes or moving his body. Leon scratched his neck again.

"Yeah, we do…This is gonna sound really weird…Sora, ask him." He answered. The shorter brunette groaned. He was really sick of not being able to get a straight answer.

"What does it mean to be gay?" Sora asked calmly. Cloud's eyes shot open. He looked at Sora questioningly.

"You're kidding, right?" Cloud turned to Leon. "Please tell me he's kidding."

"Afraid not." Leon said with a sigh. "He came and asked me and I had no idea what to tell him."

"So now you're having him ask me because you're clueless."

"Uh, yeah, that sums it up pretty well." Cloud sighed and motioned for Leon and Sora to sit next to him, which they did. "Sora…do you know what men and women do?" Sora shook his head. Cloud leaned in to whisper to Leon. "You never gave him the sex talk?"

"I never thought I would have to."

"It's sad that he's fourteen and doesn't know what sex is."

"Ya think I don't know that?" Cloud sighed again. He would have to be blunt. This situation couldn't be sugarcoated.

"Do you know what sex is, Sora?" Sora again shook his head. Cloud sent Leon a glare. This was gonna be difficult.

"Sex is two parts coming together. One from a mother and one from a father. What the father leaves behind in the mother makes a child. That's sex in a nutshell."

"How do they come together though? What gets left behind? Does it hurt? Is it fun?" Cloud and Leon share glances. They both looked like firetrucks.

"In order, through the reproductive organs, semen gets left behind, it hurts the girl for a bit, and yeah, it's supposed to be very…fun."

"…What's semen?" Cloud facepalmed himself and had the urge to smack the back of Leon's head. Leon just grinned sheepishly.

"How to put this…Ever, y'know, touch yourself? Like…_down there_?" The blonde asked, trying his best to keep calm. Leon kept quiet. He found it kind of creepy that Cloud was talking about the subject so easily. He found it even creepier that Sora nodded at the question. "The white stuff that comes out is semen. The semen goes into the mother and eventually makes a baby. This making sense to you?" Sora nodded.

"Okay, I get it. Now what does that have to do with being gay?" Cloud turned to Leon.

"I just explained sex to him. This question is all yours." The swordsman said, gesturing to Sora. Leon sighed.

"Two men can do it, too."

"Really? How?" Leon and Cloud gulped.

"…Maybe a demonstration is in order. Sora, stand over there." Leon pointed to the ground a few feet in front of him. Sora and Cloud both stood, Sora moving to where he was told, and Cloud just to get a better look. Leon took a deep breath. "Now, remember this, because I'm only doing it once to show you what it means, understand?" Sora nodded. Leon sighed yet again. He grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Amazing Leon further, he kissed back.

And less than a minute later, Leon and Cloud were playing tongue tag, Sora watching intently.

Leon broke away from a wide eyed Cloud and turned back to Sora. "A boy who is gay does stuff like that with other boys. All the stuff girls and boys do, just like normal, but with two guys. Get it?"

"Yup. Thanks Leon, thanks Cloud, I gotta go tell Riku!" Sora ran off with a smile on his face. Leon smirked. He liked making Sora smile. But he hoped he'd never have to explain gayness to Sora ever again to make him. The smirk faded when he saw Cloud again, face very red and very furious looking. Leon gulped and backed up, Cloud following him, menacingly tapping his buster sword against his shoulder. Eventually Leon's back hit the trunk of a tree.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I panicked. I couldn't think of a way to explain it, so I showed him. Blame Cid, he gave me the idea. Just, please, put the big scary looking sword down and try to refrain from chopping me in half." Cloud rolled his eyes and dropped the sword, instead grabbing Leon's collar and pushing him harder against the tree.

"You could have at least told me what you were doing."

"But you figured it out, right? It was just a demonstration." Cloud growled and pulled Leon into his chest. Leon's deep red tint returned.

"Hmph. Demonstrate _this_." Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and made their lips meet again, minus the censorship that Leon had employed in front of Sora. A hot battle for dominance with lips, tongue, and teeth ends with Leon winning. Cloud pulls back. Both men are panting heavily. Cloud smirks. "Maybe we should give Sora a demonstration on how two guys do it." Leon smirks back and chuckles quietly.

"I think Riku will do a pretty good job of showing him how."

Yuffie giggled as she flipped through the pictures she had just taken. She saved them under "blackmail material" and walks away from the couple, whistling the Final Fantasy victory theme.

.o.O.o.

The next day, both Cloud and Sora were walking with a limp. Leon and Riku smirked at each other.

"Y'know, you're supposed to go easy on virgins." Leon said as he watched Sora teeter to the couch and bellyflop into it with a groan. Riku just laughed.

"Okay, I lost control. It isn't my fault, if you could hear him, so would you." He answered. Riku's eyes fell on Cloud, who was leaning heavily on the doorframe and absentmindedly rubbing his ass. "Heh, I'm pretty sure Cloud's been around and he's still limping. You one of those people who like it rough?"

"Nah, I'm more of a long and slow kind of guy. He's just limping cuz that was his first time being fucked as opposed to him doing the fucking."

"Oh really? How was he?"

"Let's just say for such a quiet man, he's _verrrry_ vocal." Leon had to hold back a snicker as he saw Cid enter the room and stare, wide eyed, at Sora and Cloud's hobbling bodies before walking right out again, going to the Gummiship hangar, and letting out frenzied fits of laughter. "And Sora?"

"The kid's a natural sex fiend." Riku said with a chuckle. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Riku, what did you do to him?" The silver haired teen raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! He was the one trying to tie me to the damn bed and ride me!"

"Oh? And where do you think he might have picked up that little binding fetish?"

"The hell if I know! I'm not complaining, though. He's a hot fuck."

"Heh, you want a hot fuck? Just wait until you're old enough to use toys." At this, Riku blushed red. Leon smirked and patted his shoulder before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "And Cloud and I would be happy to show you _how_, and _where_, they can be used." Riku went crimson, but smirked up at Leon anyway.

"Careful, we might take you up on that." The brunette chuckled at Riku's most likely false bravery.

"Anytime. Now c'mon, I think we should check on our little ukes."

"Right. They're gonna be sore for days." Riku said, smiling at the thought. The duo walked off to find their lovers. After a few steps, Leon stopped and turned to the silver haired teen.

"Oh, and one more thing. Whatever you do. Don't. Let. Yuffie. Or. Aerith. Find. Out. Got it?"

"Why not?"

"Aerith's got that whole mothering personality when it comes to Sora. If she knows, you'll be on her hit list. And Yuffie…it's Yuffie. She'll ask to watch, or worse." Riku shuddered at the thought of a furious Aerith and a nosy Yuffie hounding him about his sexual endeavors. A shudder that Leon saw clearly. "Yeah, I know. Scary."


End file.
